Season 1
The first season of Moonlight Races was announced on November 20th 2019, and began airing on November 24th. 14 contestants were selected to compete in the running of becoming "Newcrest's Next Drag Superstar." Season 1's promo theme was "Monochromatic", two queens per colour. Promos were released November 8th. The winner of Season 1 would win the title of "Newcrest's Next Drag Superstar", a 1 year supply of food from Drag N' Dine Out, and a cash prize of §100,000 simoleans. The season 1 queen crowned "America's Next Drag Superstar" was Lola LeStrange, while Bhoo Bhoo won the title of Miss Congeniality. Contestants (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Moonlight Races. :█ The contestant lost the third lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the second lip-sync round. :█ The contestant lost the first lip-sync round. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was a member of a winning team but did not win the maxi challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither one was eliminated. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the lip-sync for your life. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two, lost the lip-sync for your life and was eliminated. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality by viewers and Fan Favorite by fellow contestants. :█ The contestant appeared on the "Reunion" episode and was still in the running. :█ The contestant returned and appeared on the "Reunion" episode, but was out of the running. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1: ''"Season Spectacular"'' Airdate: November 11th, 2019 Synopsis: 14 queens from across the country enter the workroom for the first time, as the first season of Moonlight Races kick off. Queens compete to become America's Next Drag Superstar and win $100,000. *'Guest Judges:' Lana Del Rey *'Mini Challenge:' Perform in a noir-film inspired photoshoot. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Bubbles Hydrojenn *'Mini Challenge Prize: ' Extra materials for the design challenge. *'Maxi Challenge:' Construct a runway outfit based on different seasons; ranging from Winter, Summer, Spring and Fall. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Lola LeStrange *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Trip for 2 to Italy *'Bottom Two:' Nova-Nuclear & Periwinkle Foxxxxglove *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Almost Love" by Sabrina Carpenter *'Eliminated: '''Periwinkle Foxxxglove *'Farewell Message': "Looks like they just didn't love Peri! Such love for you all. SLAY!" '''Entrance Order' Episode 2: ''"American Hunty Story"'' Airdate: November 13th, 2019 Synopsis: The aftermath of the first episode leaves the queens spooked as they divide into 2 teams, acting in classic remakes of "American Horror Story" seasons. *'Guest Judges:' Jessica Lange & Sarah Paulson *'Mini Challenge:' Compete in a high-energy dance competition. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Illumin8 *'Maxi Challenge:' Come up with & starr in two acting scenes for American Horror Story spin-offs. * Runway Theme: Very Best Drag *'Maxi Challenge Winners:' Teala T'Quila & Illumin8 *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $1,000 gift card from Fierce Queen *'Bottom Two:' Rhonda Resurgence & Pot O'Honey *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Ooo La La La" by Teena Marie *'Eliminated: '''Rhonda Resurgence *'Farewell Message': "Girlies! Don't do what I did and fuck about on set. Unless there is a really hot douche. LOL love you xox R." '''Drag Queen Films' Episode 3: ''"The Real Dragwives"'' Airdate: November 15th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining queens divide into pairs to improvise in "Real Dragwives" scenes, with lots of cattiness, drama and cocktail throwing. *'Guest Judges:' NeNe Leakes *'Mini Challenge:' Transform yourself into a "Real Housewife". *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Vexella & Katilynn Katalyst *'Maxi Challenge:' Improvise in partnered "Housewives"-esque comedy sketches. * Runway Theme: Wings *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Bhoo Bhoo *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' 1 year supply of hamburgers from Hamburger Marys *'Bottom Two:' Bubbles Hydrojenn & Victoria Rolls-Royce *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Don't Call Me Angel" by Ariana Grande, Miley Cyrus, Lana Del Rey *'Eliminated: ' Victoria Rolls-Royce *'Farewell Message': Hey girls! I hope you have as much fun as I did. V.R-R The Real Dragwives Episode 4: ''"Dragovision"'' Airdate: November 16th, 2019 Synopsis: The drag queens take the mainstage as they compete in a "Dragovision" competition, showcasing their singing ability infront of the judges and an audience. *'Guest Judges:' Bella Hadid *'Mini Challenge:' Design a pair of heels based on a colour. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Vexella *'Maxi Challenge:' Compete in a Dragovision competition. * Runway Theme: Past Eras *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Pot O'Honey *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Skin Care Products *'Bottom Two:' Illumin8 & Brodie Buffmann *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Change Your Mind (No Seas Cortes)" by Britney Spears *'Eliminated: ' Brodie Buffmann *'Farewell Message': "The Buffmann may be gone, but he lives on in all of you men in wigs. XOXO Brodie" Episode 5: ''"Snatch Game"'' Airdate: November 17th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens left in the competition take on "Snatch Game", where they must impersonate celebrities and make the judges laugh. *'Guest Judges:' Amy Schumer *'Maxi Challenge:' Snatch Game * Runway Theme: Mermaids *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Katilynn Katalyst *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A $1,500 gift card from J.J. Malibu *'Bottom Two:' Bhoo Bhoo & Vexella *'Lip-Sync Song:' "Part of your World" from The Little Mermaid *'Eliminated: ' Bhoo Bhoo *'Farewell Message': LOL I'm a fool. Good luck girlies x x x -Bhoo Bhoo Snatch Game Characters Episode 6: ''"Queens of Cosmetics"'' Airdate: November 18th, 2019 Synopsis: The ladies turn from bitches to business women as in trios, they create their own makeup brands and create commercials. *'Guest Judges:' Jeffree Star *'Mini Challenge:' Celebrity Photo-Bomb *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Vajazzle *'Maxi Challenge:' Create makeup brands and commercials in addition. * Runway Theme: Naughty & Nude *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Teala T'Quila *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' A cruise for 2 to the Bahamas *'Bottom Two:' Pot O'Honey & Lola LeStrange *'Lip-Sync Song:' "The Pleasure Principle" by Janet Jackson *'Eliminated: ' Pot O'Honey *'Farewell Message': "Love you all! Go out there and smoke some POT xxx" Drag Cosmetics Episode 7: ''"Lady Gaga: The Rusical"'' Airdate: November 18th, 2019 Synopsis: The remaining 8 queens star in an all-dancing, all-lipsyncing rusical based on Lady Gaga. *'Guest Judges:' Lady Gaga & Lana Parrilla *'Mini Challenge:' Reading is Fundamental *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Nova-Nuclear *'Maxi Challenge:' Produce a Rusical based on the life of Gaga. * Runway Theme: Back to Basics *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Bubbles Hydrojenn & Lola LeStrange *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' Custom gown by Marco Marco *'Bottom Two:' Teala T'Quila & Nova-Nuclear *'Lip-Sync Song:' Lola by Iggy Azalea & Alice Chater *'Eliminated: ' Nova-Nuclear *'Farewell Message': Today wasn't my day but everyday will be Nova day. Don't fight !!! <3 Rusical Characters Episode 8: ''"The Roast"'' Airdate: November 19th, 2019 Synopsis: The queens' comedy skills are put on the spot as they must roast Camila and the celebrity judges in front of a live audience. *'Guest Judges:' Wanda Sykes & Sarah Jessica Parker *'Mini Challenge:' Slap out of it *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Illumin8 *'Maxi Challenge:' Roast Camila, as well as the judges and fellow queens, in front of a live audience *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Vajazzle *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,000 gift card from The Spa on Rodeo *'Bottom Two:' Bubbles Hydrojenn & Teala T'Quila *'Lip-Sync Song:' Into The Groove by Madonna *'Eliminated: ' Bubbles Hydrojenn *'Farewell Message': Best of luck my lady boys. Come visit me anytime and have a chat xo BUBBLES Episode 9: ''"Make-Me-Over"'' Airdate: November 19th, 2019 Synopsis: The final six are introduced to six women and have to put them in drag in a classic makeover challenge *'Guest Judges:' Jade Thirlwall & Mel B *'Mini Challenge:' Match baby photos to the queens. *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Teala T'Quila *'Maxi Challenge:' Makeover *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Vexella *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,000 hair care package from Art Lab Salon *'Bottom Two:' Illumin8 & Lola LeStrange *'Lip-Sync Song:' Joan of Arc by Little Mix *'Eliminated: ' None Episode 10: ''"Girl Groups"'' Airdate: November 19th, 2019 Synopsis: After the non-elimination, the queens turn from party animals to music artists as they come together to create girl groups, with their own looks and songs. *'Guest Judges:' Noah Centineo & Shawn Mendes *'Mini Challenge:' Pose in a sexy selfie with the pit crew *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Teala T'Quila & Vajazzle *'Maxi Challenge:' Audition for the new super girl group. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Vexella *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $2,500 gift card from L.a. Eyeworks. *'Bottom Two:' Teala T'Quila & Vajazzle *'Lip-Sync Song:' Love Like This by Faith Evans *'Eliminated: ' Vajazzle *'Farewell Message': Eat this fanny!! Cut your lip on my clit piercing! HAHA -V. Drag Girl-Groups Episode 11: ''"Movie-Star Ball"'' Airdate: November 19th, 2019 Synopsis: After the non-elimination, the queens turn from party animals to music artists as they come together to create girl groups, with their own looks and songs. *'Guest Judges:' Joan Collins & Garatt Clayton *'Mini Challenge:' Everybody Loves Puppets *'Mini Challenge Winner:' Lola LeStrange *'Maxi Challenge:' Compete in the Movie-Star Ball, serving in three categories: Disney Princess Extravaganza, Favourite Movie Frock, and Red-Carpet Royalty. *'Maxi Challenge Winner:' Lola LeStrange *'Maxi Challenge Prize:' $1,000 gift card From MuLondon. *'Bottom Two:' Illumin8 & Katilynn Katalyst *'Lip-Sync Song:' Dancing Queen by ABBA *'Eliminated: ' Illumin8 *'Farewell Message': The light of life is gone, but the candle will always burn. Love you from the bottom of my heart. ILLUMIN8 Top Four of Season 1 Episode 12: "Reunited" Airdate: November 21st, 2019 Synopsis: One episode away from the Grand Finale, the contestants return to discuss the season’s gaggiest moments. *'Discussions:' Vexella and Lola's bitterness, Katilynn complaining about the double shantay, Illumin8 vs Lola lipsync, Nova-Nuclear's non-existant edit, Bubbles' Comedy Routine, Victoria's fashion, Pot O'Honey's emotional story, Teala and Lola's drama, Brodie being a drag king, Lady Gaga's Rusical, meeting Jeffree Star, Vajazzle feeling left out, Vajazzle vs Lola on-set drama, the queens Toot and Boot this season's looks, The queens read eachother, and the eliminated queens say something they love about the Top 4 Queens. ''Episode 13: "Grand Finale" ''Airdate: November 21st, 2019 *'Lip-sync Pairings': Teala T'Quila vs.Vexella; Lola LeStrange vs.Katilynn Katalyst *'Lip-Sync Songs': **"Pon De Replay" by Rihanna (Teala vs. Vexella) **"You Lost Me" by Christina Aguilera (Lola vs. Katilynn) **"And I Am Telling You" by Jennifer Holiday (Teala vs. Lola) *'Lip-sync Finalists': Teala vs. Lola *'Winner of Season 1:' Lola LeStrange *'Runner-Up:' Teala T'Quila *Third/Fourth Place: Katilynn Katalyst & Vexella Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket